


Your Not Alone Anymore

by daisydaughterofhades



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Nico di Angelo, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Bottom Percy Jackson, Eventual Smut, Hurt Percy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nymph Percy, Omega Percy Jackson, Punk Percy, Top Nico di Angelo, Vampire Nico di Angelo, because why the hell not, not for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydaughterofhades/pseuds/daisydaughterofhades
Summary: Sally Jackson has just died and 15 years old Percy Jackson runs away from his awful step father smelly Gabe. He soon finds out about a whole new world and is flung head first into the land of supernatural and discovers his true heritage! Follow him and his friends navigating their way in through teenage and a few more serious and deadly problems!I do not own these character (except OCs) all rights and ownership go to Rick Riordan
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 104





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you all like it I will try to update at least once a week. Please leave constructive criticism in the comments and tell me your opinions on it! Enjoy!  
> \- Daisydaughterofhades
> 
> There will be mentions of violence and blood and maybe self harm later in the story. There is also some use of slurs spoken by some characters. I don't believe it is right to call anyone these such things but they are words characters in the story will use. I will keep them to a minimum and they will only be used at in scenes with or with mentions t smelly gabe.

Percy thought it was rather ironic how he could look so angelic lying in a pool of his own crimson blood, his skin so pale and chalky he looked ethereal. A tiny shaft of light was the only thing illuminating Percy’s cupboard room, only containing a thin springy mattress and blanket, the light reflecting off broken glass shards scattered across the dirty floor. He contemplated how he even got into this situation in the first place and what he was even still doing here; there was no reason for him to stay after his mum Sally had died that fateful night her body claimed by the murky water air stolen from her lungs.

/Flashback/

It was a cold night in December one where your breath would mist up and swirl around, the stars shone brightly in the deep inky sky; sitting in the passenger seat I was chatting to mum her blue eyes twinkling in joy her mouth creased into one of her warm smiles brown hair streaked with grey pulled into her signature ponytail. “Mum” I said “Thanks so much for that amazing night, I love you so much” We had just spent the evening on the Montauk beach huddled around a fire wrapped in fleece blankets mum said I looked like a Percy Burrito; it had been so fun “I love you too” she replied blue eyes shining with love “When do you think we will next get to come out to the cabin” Her brow creased and she let out a sigh “I don’t know Percy,” she replied “ I’m going to be very busy working with having to pay the rent. You know how tight we’ve been on money lately” “Yeah, I know mum, I just wished you let me help, I’m 14 I could get a job then we could spend more time together!” “No Perce I’m not letting you get a job as you just said your only 14! And you have to go to school Percy you need all your attention on doing well, you know how difficult it is for you with your ADHD!” “Gods mum I know I’m slow but I just wanted to help” My mum turned to look at me a small smile traced on her lips a sad looked captured in her beautiful blue eyes “I know Percy but I’ll be fi..” “Mum look out!” Her head snapped back to the road to notice a car that had lost control heading straight for us its head lights cutting blaring channels through the darkness. Mum swerved to avoid the car but her tires skidded on a patch of ice and she lost control of the car sending us careening over the edge. The car plummeted down and my mum grabbed for my hand as we were swallowed by the water. In a frenzy, I tried to open the door but it was stuck panic coursed through my veins as the murky water devoured the car in a ferocious hunger “Percy hurry!” mum shouted at me her face contorted in fear “Mum its stuck, I can’t open it” I tugged and tugged but the door wouldn’t give the icy water making me go numb. The water gushed in more and more until it was at our necks. One last breath that was all we got before we were completely submerged, I pushed and pushed on the door. Yes, it was moving! With all my might I kicked it one last time and it swung open. I looked over at my mum only to notice her eyes were closed and she was choking on the water stealing the air from her lungs. An icy cold fear crept through me as I hauled her out of the car swimming frantically to the service. No, this was not happening she she couldn’t die on me, not my mum she said she would always be their she promised. I was not going to let her die- she was the only person I had left. SPLASH. Finally, my head broke the surface and I greedily gulped in the freezing winter air making sure my mums head was out of the water. I dragged her limp body to the shore and frantically started performing CPR. I was not going to lose her “Come on” I called out in frustration “Come on, wake up” tears streamed down my face in desperation “Come on you promised you can’t leave me” my anguished filled screams whipped around by the harsh wind the only sound that filled the air. I broke down completely my last resolve deserting me and I clutched my mums’ cold lifeless body and cried screaming for her to come back. She couldn’t leave me with smelly Gabe. I just wanted to see her beautiful smile again and her eyes twinkle in happiness. But no, I would never because she was gone snatched mercilessly by the one thing I used to find safety in the one place we could share together in happiness the now violent monstrous malevolent sea.

/flashback-end/

There was no reason for him to keep living in this hell whole with his vile step-father. There was no reason for him to let that godforsaken walrus of a man continue to abuse and neglect him. This was it! He would leave, run away somewhere, the streets would be better than living in this hell hole. Gathering all the strength he could muster, he hauled himself off the floor and stumbled into the living room where, on a vomit stained sofa, a walrus lay sleeping in a beer induced coma. Being extra careful of empty beer cans and bottles strewn across the floor trying not breathe in the stench of beer and cigars he made it into the bathroom. He stripped his torn and blood-soaked t-shirt and jeans and stepped into the shower careful to avoid his reflection in the mirror. Turning on the water, he washed himself letting the water droplets roll off his bony frame cleansing his cuts and soothing his bruises. He had always loved the water every since he was a small child it made him feel so at ease as if everything would be ok. It reminded him of his mother’s gentle warm embrace and of summers spent and Montauk beach when him and his mother could just bask in each other’s company forgetting everything that was wrong with their lives, having water fights in the sea and spending nights snuggled up in front of a campfire. Montauk would forever be his favourite place for the memories it held and the beauty of the waves that lapped at the shore cresting in white frothy sea foam the sun sparkling off the turquoise water. The sea always had called to him and nothing made him happier than spending hours gliding through the waves. The gentle caress of the waves made him fell so safe. So loved. This was until it had so thoughtlessly stolen his mother from him. The only thing that could compare was running. How he loved the feeling of freedom running gave him; the ability it to completely clear his head and forget about the harsh and painful reality that was his everyday life, he could just run like nothing else mattered. When running it was just him, the tarmac and the pounding of his heart nothing else mattered except pushing his limits and getting where he wanted to go. He could just be Perseus Jackson son of Sally Jackson not the dumb fag, not the creepy hyperactive loner who sat at the back of class- just be Percy Jackson!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy runs away!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is quite short but i have been incredibly busy with school and homework. Please comment what i can improve on.  
> I hope you all enjoy!  
> Stay safe  
> Daisy

Getting out the shower I dried myself with a dirty raggedy towel and quickly pulled on a pair of torn up jeans a t-shirt and my only jumper all in grimy washed out colours that hung off my skeletal frame. Making my way as quickly as I could through the dingy rotting living room I picked my threadbare blue rucksack off the floor and headed back to my tiny closet room holding my breath with every step so I wouldn’t wake Smelly-Gabe up and induce his rage. I pulled my door open freezing up completely as fear rushed through me as my door let out a shrieking squeak. Frozen to the spot I turned my head to check if Gabe had woken up; shoulders sagging in relief, I realised he was still asleep, he must of consumed even more alcohol than usual at his pathetic poker party last night working perfectly in my favour. I stuffed my only pair of spare clothes and a wad of cash I had saved up from my three jobs just the left overs that didn’t go to the rent or groceries into my backpack. I could finally do it, I could finally be free of smelly Gabe if only mum could see me now!

As quickly as I could I rushed to the front door being extremely careful of broken glass and beer bottles that scattered the stained floor. This was it! I flung open the front door and ran down the stairs ignoring the lift that never worked I burst out of the rotting apartment building and just ran through the hustle and bustle of the streets of New York relishing in the loud honks of cars and the shouts of people echoing through the streets. I just ran no destination in mind trusting my feet to take me where I needed to go. I just ran, ran from the horrible beating from my awful step farther, ran from the belts, the fists, the knives and the scathing words that really made you bleed. I just ran from my tiny rundown one-bedroom apartment in upper Manhattan.

I only stopped running when I realised my path was now only being lit by the flickering of the fluorescent street lights and neon signs that lit up the New York skyline. Collapsing on a bench it occurred t me I was all on my own now. What was I supposed to do my only belongs the things I carried in my precious rucksack. If I was to die no one would know or even care about that stupid insignificant boy from the crappy apartment. My breath started to quicken and I found it was getting harder to breathe as panic welled up inside me suffocating me. Calm down Percy I told myself just one breath at a time come on just breathe. I sat on the bench trembling from either the cold or exhaustion maybe from both shaking like a leaf in the wind. I couldn’t fight the exhaustion seeping into me anymore so I let my eyes droop close and was caressed by the warm embrace of sleep.

Waking up the next morning I felt a pang of hunger course through me. First things first I would need to get some food and find a map so I can chose where I want to go. Ok I could do this. Gathering all my energy i uncurled my self from the bench popping my back and trying to get rid of the crick in my neck from sleeping on the hard wood. Scanning the area I located a small grocery shop. Perfect. I bought a some bottles of water, some cans of soup, beans and cereal bars as well as a fleece blanket (I knew I would need it as the night were getting colder gradually) leaving me with around $30 dollars. The lady at the counter was nice and noticing my situation gave me a coat for free. I asked for a map and studied it for a while and chose a small town called Bedford in the middle of a forest in Connecticut. I don’t know why but it just seemed to call to me for some peculiar reason. I walked to the nearest grey hound stop and a bought a ticket to the nearest Danbury from their I would just have to walk or try to hitch-hike if people were nice enough. I boarded the bus and I was just happy that at this moment I was as close as I would probably be to safe and warm for the foreseeable future. Pulling my blue blanket around me and making a cocoon I fell asleep to the hum of the engine as flashes of endless forest flickered past like scenes in an old movie. For the first time in since my mum died I finally felt at peace.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy will enter what seems to be a magical forest and go into his first heat/ presenting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Please write comments on how i can improve and make my story better. Do you guys prefer a first or third person narrative?  
> Stay Safe  
> Daisy

Percy was jolted awake by the abrupt breaking of the coach and he stumble bleary eyed with his one rucksack and blanket down the stairs. Taking in his surrounding he noticed that he seemed to be in the middle of no-where. Just him a cracking tarmac road and a humongous forest

“Crap!” He thought to himself, “there is nothing here except for some stupid dumb trees.”

He closed his eyes so he could contemplate what his course of action would be when he felt a pull coming from the forest. His swirling green eyes snapped open his pupils dilating in the blinding sunlight as scanned the  ever green forest. He felt drawn to it like a magnet to metal; 

“Well, here goes nothing” 

As he plundered blindly through the tall luscious trees, he noticed something; the trees were darker and taller than any other trees he had seen the sunlight bounced of their leave shimmering and glistening. It appeared as if it had just rained but on closer inspection, he discovered that they were completely dry! How peculiar! The sweet mountain air danced around him on a light zephyr and a symphony of birds and insects sang in unison. The emerald trees appeared to be whispering to each other sharing precious secrets as the wind  playfully ruffled their glistening leaves emitting a  whishhhaa wisshha that harmonised perfectly with the rest of the forest's tranquil song. Seas of pastel flowers flooded the gaps between the thick, sturdy trunks were ivy curved and climbed. It was as if Percy had died and gone to heaven. This forest was simply... Magical.

As Percy looked up, he realised that he must have lost track of time wondering this beautiful oasis as twinkling stars had started to fill the slowly darkening sky. The forest was no less beautiful but it had a dangerous edge to it as the trees through shadows that seemed to creep up on you and chase you through the trees. But that couldn’t be possible, there was no such thing as magic. Trees were just trees and shadows were just  shadows he chided himself. He would need to find somewhere for the night as he could feel himself tiring and a headache and fever seemed to have crept up on him in his excitement. Frantically walking, he looked for a place to stay the night and in his hast he stumbled through a curtain of ivy into a charcoal cave. The ground was covered in moss and leaves creating a spongy natural mattress and the ivy created a block from the wind. This would be the perfect place to spend the night.

He sat down and emptied the contents of his threadbare rucksack in front of him to take stock of his inventory. He only had three water bottles left 2 cereal bars and a can of beans which he didn’t have an opener for as well as a torch, a change of clothes and his fleece blanket. He ate a cereal bar and turned the torch on. In the harsh LED light of torch cast monstrous shadow in the rock that seemed to watch him and sent shivers down his spine. He would have to stay in the inky darkness instead. Feeling tired and a bit ill from his headache he went to sleep them

Percy woke up from a fitful sleep the next morning feeling as if he was burning up from the inside. A heat seemed to claw at his skin desperate to break out and an uncomfortable searing feeling seemed to envelope his body, like an itch he couldn’t scratch. What on earth was happening! He opened the water bottle that was next to him and sipped it slowly until it was empty when he relishing the feeling of the cool water sliding down his throat making this burning eat bearable even just for a few minutes. It wouldn’t be much help though as he only had two bottles left and it was important for him to conserve it, who knows when he will be in a stable enough condition to make the trek to the nearest shops probably miles away with the little money he had left. 

Why does everything seem to go wrong for me! he thought in despair. 

Sweat dripped down his skin and matted his raven hair to his sickly pale skin tinged with an unnatural red. Waves of horniness seemed to crash over him! What could this be some sort of infection but he was pretty sure infections shouldn’t make a person horny. He soon fell into a delirious sub conscious where he was neither aware of his surroundings or asleep. The only thing he knew was this constant burning and these cramps that seized his abdomen and this insatiable lust. 

He was sure he was going crazy from hunger and sleep deprivation because at one point he looked down and his skin seemed to have turned a pale pastel blue glistening under a layer of sweat but that couldn’t be possible. How could he have blue skin?! At one point he thought he imagined a pair of muscular arms picking him up and cradling him close to their chest but that was ridiculous. There was no-one else in this enchanting forest but him! After what he thought was around 3 days his body seemed to give in to the black abyss which was sleep that seemed to numb the searing itch to a dull throb giving him release, he had wished and prayed for with every fiber of his mind that wasn’t in a pain educed fog for this peaceful release from the prison of pain.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy will meet Artemis and receive his first introduction to the supernatural world!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> This chapter has percy meeting artemis i hope you enjoy my take on her. The ABO roles are also explained and i hope it makes it clear for you all. Please leave constructive criticism on how i can improve in the comments. I hope you enjoy! (short mention of abuse at the end)  
> Sorry for the slightly later update i have been very busy with tests  
> Stay Safe  
> Daisy

Percy’s eyes fluttered open and for the first time in as long as he could remember he felt safe and comfortable. He scanned the room and noticed that he was not in the leaf coated cave he had fallen into a fever induced haze in. Percy was lying on a plush queen size bed with a thick silver duvet the rest of the room seemed to be bear except for an arm-chair and wooden closet with a floor length mirror set next to it. On further inspection he noticed what he had assumed to be walls were actually silver tent material. Sweet and sharp filled the air smells that he was sure he had never been able to smell before.

Where on earth  was he and how had he got here? As if sensing his questions, the door fluttered open and in walked a stunning lithe girl with long chocolaty locks with pail skin and gleaming silver eyes.

“Ah, I see you have awakened” stated the maiden, “How are you feeling?”

“ Ummm , better than I was I guess still a bit  achey and tired though. What happened to me?” Percy questioned

“You presented”

“And what exactly does that mean?” 

A look of understanding passed through her liquid silver eyes “Are you meaning to tell me you are unaware of your supernatural heritage?”

“Hold up, hold up! Did you just say supernatural heritage? What are you on lady!”

An angered expression passed across her face before she returned to her passive look  “I see I have a tricky situation on my hands indeed” she proclaimed to herself  “Well , what I am saying is that supernatural creatures exist and you are one of them which one is not clear yet.

“ your saying that supernatural exists, like werewolves, vampires and mermaids?” his eyes widening in awe

“Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. An along with that you are also an omega.”

“ What's an omega?”

“If you let me finish, I will explain,” she stated impatiently “Most supernatural creatures have secondary gender as well as their primary gender. The primary gender is what you identify as male or female and the secondary genders are Alpha, Beta and Omega. At the age of 16, most supernatural creatures present as either of the three; however, some races are all betas like humans so they don’t present. Alpha’s are the dominant gender often seen as the ‘stronger’ gender. They are usually physically stronger, taller. Usually, the protectors and fighters. All alphas have the ability to impregnate so female alphas also have penises. Omegas, however, are seen as the opposite the submissive gender gentle, loving and nurturing- but don’t underestimate one they can still fight and be very vicious probably more than alpha when protecting their pups or loved ones; all omegas can also get pregnant. They also go in to heat. This is when the omega is most fertile and produces extra pheromones making them vulnerable. Betas are neutral, not overly dominant and not overly submissive.”

“ So, I’m an.... omega and I can get pregnant...”  Percy pondered hesitantly

“Yes, I am a female alpha unlike you who is a male omega”

“You have a smell. Is that normal? You smell like forests and spices?”

“You can smell my pheromones that come from my scent glands each person has a different scent unique to them and during mating their chosen mate will scent the other to let it known to others that they are taken as well as marking, a bite on the neck that represents the consummation of the mate bond.”

“Ok. That makes sense, I guess. Who are you though?”

“Ah yes, it seems I have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Artemis leader of the hunters of Artemis, which is what me and the rest of the  Leshys call ourselves. We are all female alphas. A  Leshy is a forest and hunting spirit and we appear in Slavic mythology. This is also why I appear 13 we are immortal and can change our appearance to look a certain age so don't worry you aren't being looked after by a 13 year old.”

“ Oh wow that’s a lot to take in. I’m Percy by the way, well actually Perseus but I hate it when people call me that. Do you know what type of super natural I am?”

“I do not know for certain; I have my suspicions but I must confirm them. We shall be heading to the supernatural city Olympus and we shall find out more then. For  now eat and concentrate on getting your health back up. You are extremely malnourished and you have been through a very difficult presenting due to your previous circumstance.”

Percy caught a look at his reflection in the mirror that stood by the wardrobe and he agreed strongly with Artemis’s statement. His face was extremely sallow his eyes sunk and his cheekbones protruding unnaturally. The silver shirt someone had put him in hung loosely off his gaunt, skeletal frame. His shining sea green eyes duller than usual and his long raven hair had lost its sheen. He was still very tired and extremely hungry. As if reading his mind, black haired girl with onyx eyes walked in and gave Artemis a tray of food.

“Here is what you asked for, milady” The girl stated respectfully and left  straight away

“Eat this, you must be starving.”

As soon as the tray was set down, Percy wolfed down the delicious, succulent food, it was the best he had tasted since his mum died. A grave look passed over his face.

“What is wrong Percy?” Artemis asked noticing the boys somber mood and down cast eyes.

“Nothing, just thinking ‘bout my mum.” he mumbled    
“And why is that making you sad your mother should bring you joy.”

Hesitantly, Percy looked up at Artemis tears threatening to spill down his long lashes

“She drowned in a car accident 1 year ago. Somehow, stupidly I survived the freezing waters. It should have been her alive not me!” He cried in anguish tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Do you have any other family?” she asked  tentatively unsure how to react to the crying boy 

“No, unless you count smelly Gabe.” Percy spat out in disgust

“And why the dislike for him”

A look of fear and pain passed through his expressive eyes “Because,” he whispered, “he was a horrible man, who did horrible things to me and violated me in ways I do not wish to remember”

Artemis looked upon the boy in a new like softness and understanding in her gaze, this boy had been abused physically, mentally and most likely sexually. Anger bubbled within her. How could a man ever think to do such horrible things to a sweat innocent  child. No one deserved to go through such things!

“I see.” she said softly and looked over to the boy whose eyes were slowly succumbing to sleep from emotional strain and fatigue from recently presenting. Cautiously, Artemis got up and removed the platter from his bed and pulled the covers up tightly tucking him in, like how a mother would for her child. Artemis would see to it that this boy got a loving family and fresh start he deserved without wicked step fathers and bullies. She would make sure of it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy meets Apollo and his new life as part of the supernatural community, Olympus shall begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> I'm so sorry for taking so long to update but its here finally! I've been ill and then had holidays and started online school as England is back in lockdown again! I Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
> Please leave constructive criticism in the comments and what you like/dislike so I can improve the story!  
> Stay Safe  
> Daisy

When Percy next awoke he was laying in a soft comfy bed in a warm looking room, thick curtains blocked light from entering and from what he could make out the walls were a soft orange colour like the embers of a fire. A man entered the room.

“Ahh you’re a wake! I was beginning to worry you would wake up.” He said in a cheery tone as a he crossed the room to pull back the velvety curtains. Light streamed through the room allowing percy to get a good look at the man. He had golden locks that were artfully tousled with piercing blue eyes and a golden tan like the beaches of California and he seemed to glow when the sun light hit him. The most remarkable thing were the gorgeous wings on his back. They were a pearly white and glistened beautifully. If angels were real this man would be one- well he was now part of the supernatural community whose to say he wasn’t.

“My names Apollo” the glowing man said, “ I am a Chalkydri in case you were wondering ”

“Ummm, how did you know I wanted to know what you are?” Percy questioned

“Well it was a bit obvious with the way you were ogling at my wings” he replied with a musical chuckle.

“My names Percy by the way”

“Oh I know that all ready”

An internal panic set in Percy’s chest. How did this man know his name what else did he know about him. Had he found out about Gabe’s abuse, but how would he know. He knew your name didn’t he whose to say he won’t do the same thing In his panic, his breathing sped up making it harder and harder for him to breathe his thoughts and endless cycle of panic. 

“Hey, hey, hey its ok. Just listen to my voice and take a deep breath, yeah that’s it breathe it out there we go. In. Out. Well done that’s it Percy. I only know your name because you met my sister Artemis, remember her?” he asked kindly

“Ye-Yeah. I remember her she f-found me in the forest a-after I first errr presented? I think that’s what she said?”

“Yeah that’s right. She told me about your situation. I’m here as I’m the doctor of Olympus I’ve been monitoring you for the past day.”

“I’ve been asleep for a day?!”

“Don’t worry. Its quite normal for when you present. Most people sleep for a day but you are a different circumstance having been malnourished and under stressed making it much harder for your body to recover”

“Oh that does make sense! Also if I’m part of the supernatural community what exactly am I?”

A look of amusement flashed through his piercing blue eyes “ I was waiting for you to ask that. Well from your appearance I would say you were a water nymph”

“Like from ancient Greek mythology”

“Exactly right, those myths of course were based on reality.”

“ How could you tell I’m a water nymph though?”

“ Well you happen to look very similar to what some would call the nymph king, Poseidon. You’ve got the same eyes and messy hair as he and his eldest son triton have. Hmmm I wonder.”

“Wonder what?”

“ohh never mind I’ll have to check on a few things before I can even begin to fathom my idea being correct.”

Percy looked at Apollo in confusion. What on earth could he be thinking about. But at this moment it was not his priority to figure out he desperately wanted a shower, some food and to find out were he would be staying if he could even stay at all!

“If you don’t mind me asking, where shall I being staying if you will even allow me to stay at all?”

“oh you will be staying here for the time being. This is Hestia’s orphanage; after you shower I shall introduce you to her then hopefully show you around Olympus town. Go take a shower and pick out some clothes from the closet they should be roughly your size.”

“Ok then.”

“Bye for now I’m sure I’ll be seeing more of you in the future” Apollo stated with a wink and he glided out from the room tan, wings and all like he had never been there in the first place. Looking around the room Percy noticed a mahogany wardrobe and opened it. He picked out ripped black jeans, an over sized black band tee with a leather jacket. Back in New York he had always wanted to be able to express his inner punk but never had the money to dress the way he wanted so he thought this would be the perfect opportunity to start afresh an be the person he wanted to be.

He made his way to the bath room and was surprised by how large it was. Percy turned the shower on undressed from his raggedy dirt encrusted clothes and got in. The hot water cascaded down and felt so nice gliding over his skin. He washed all the mud and grime off him and felt better than he had in years. For the first time in a long time he could see darkness at then end of the tunnel. Maybe he would find people who would care about him maybe someone who would love him. Just for now standing in the shower he allowed himself to hope before locking it in a tiny box at the back of his mind so he couldn’t get hurt when he realised this could never become a reality.

He stepped out of the shower and stood in front of mirror looking over himself with a critical eye. He was so skinny you could practically count his ribs and scars littered his body from Gabe as well as a scars running down his wrists that he himself had inflicted. He deserved them after all it was his fault his gorgeous amazing mum was dead, his fault he was so dumb, his fault he was gay, he deserved what Gabe had done to him and he deserved what he had done to himself. His green eyes glistened with tears but he wouldn’t let them fall otherwise he would just be proving to the world what a weak and useless person he was. As quick as he could he but on the clothes adding a black long sleeve top underneath his outfit to hide his scars before making his way out the room to meet Hestia was it? He just hoped from this point on maybe his life would go up hill instead of crashing and burning like it had done before and oh he wasn’t ready for what was instore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always imagined Percy to be punk so in my story he will be. I've always felt it fitted his personality hope you don't mind and if you don't like it sorry not sorry lol. What crazy idea do you think Apollo has about Percy? for any wondering a chalkydri are angelic creatures that reside next to the sun and sing beautiful songs when the sunrises. I thought this would be an appropriate creature for Apollo and his children. Also sorry for the slightly depressing end of the chapter but it had to happen. XOX


End file.
